Many mobile devices and automotive multimedia systems provide notification to a driver while operating a vehicle, which can distract the driver. In general, distracted driving is any activity that could divert a person's attention away from the primary task of driving. All distractions endanger driver, passenger, and bystander safety. Notifications from a mobile device and/or use of a mobile device requires visual, manual, and cognitive attention from the driver, and is generally considered an alarming distraction. For example, if a driver is driving a vehicle, providing unimportant notifications via the mobile device may be unnecessarily distracting for the driver.